Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker era el hijo del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, y el hermano gemelo de Leia Organa Solo. Él se unió a la Alianza para Restaurar la República y su más grande hazaña fue destruir la primera Estrella de la Muerte. También fue responsable de influenciar a Darth Vader, el Señor Sith que fue su padre, para que matara al Emperador Palpatine, iniciando el camino para la caída del Imperio Galáctico y la formación de la Nueva República. Después fue promovido a general, aunque dejó al ejército para convertirse en un miembro influyente de la Nueva República y un prominente Maestro Jedi. Adeistrado en las maneras de la Fuerza por los Maestros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda, Luke eventualmente dejó la vida del soldado y estableció un Praxeum Jedi para crear la Nueva Orden Jedi que funcionaría como los guardianes y pacificadores de la Nueva República, para llegar a ser como su maestro Obi-Wan dijo, “el primero de los nuevos Jedi”. Se casó con su compañera Jedi Mara Jade, con quien tuvo un hijo, Ben Skywalker. En el 36 DBY Luke oficialmente asumió el título de Gran Maestro de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Él también ayudó a crear la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Skywalker también sirvió durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro, la Guerra Enjambre y la Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica. Biografía Vida Temprana (19–0 ABY) ]]Luke Skywalker nació en la colonia del asteroide de Polis Massa poco después del inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi y la fundacion del Imperio Galáctico. Segundos después del nacimiento de la hermana gemela de Luke, Leia, Padmé Amidala murió, dejando huérfanos a ambos. Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda, sabiendo que ambos niños tenían una afinidad natural con la Fuerza, consideraron que necesitaban protección de Palpatine y de su padre. Decidiendo que sería mejor que estubieran separados, los Maestros Jedi estubieron de acuerdo en enviar al niño con el hermanastro de su padre, Owen Lars, y su esposa, Beru, en Tatooine. Leia fue enviada a vivir bajo la protección de sus padres adoptivos, Bail y Breha Organa. Kenobi mismo llevó al bebe a Tatooine, haciendo el primer paso en su travesia en los Soulless One hacia Nar Shaddaa, entonces vendió su caza estelar para comprar un pasaje al mundo de la familia Lars. Decidiendo observar desde lejos como crecía Skywalker, Kenobi escogió esconderse en Tatooine y vivir cerca del chico. Durante los primeros dias de su exilio, Obi-Wan visitó la granja Lars todos los días, siempre tratando de que Owen y Beru no lo vieran,para poder ver a Luke desde lejos. Más tarde la intervención de Obi-Wan en los asuntos de la familia Lars harían que Owen ya no lo considerara bienvenido, y como resultado Obi-Wan dejó de visitarlos cada día. De acuerdo con Luke, su primer uso de la Fuerza fue cuando tenía seis años cumplidos y, a traves de la Fuerza, localizó un desatornillador perdido que estaba abajo de un sofá. Su tío lo regañó severamente, con el argumento de que sólo podría haberlo sabido porque él mismo lo puso ahí, y aprendió a no hacerlo de nuevo. C-3PO y R2-D2 venían en una misión secreta de la Alianza Rebelde buscando a Obi-Wan Kenobi, un antiguo Maestro Jedi y general de las Guerras Clon. El mismo Obi-Wan que vivía cerca de Luke y al que conocía desde hace años, aunque era conocido por los lugareños por un viejo loco. Luke fue atacado por unos bandidos tusken cuando trataba de recuperar a un fugitivo R2, y fue rescatado por el viejo Obi-Wan. Una vez en la choza del viejo, Kenobi le explicó a Luke que él fue un Maestro Jedi antes de la llegada del Imperio Galáctico, al igual que su padre. Le contó que éste había sido asesinado por Darth Vader, le dio la espada de luz de su padre y finalmente le habló de la Fuerza. Tras la pérdida de sus tíos a causa del de los soldados del Imperio Galáctico, quienes andaban buscando a los androides fugitivos, Luke Skywalker decidió que no tenía razones para quedarse en ese planeta y decidió acompañar a Kenobi a llevar los androides y la información de la Alianza hasta el planeta Alderaan, sabiendo que la princesa Leia Organa había sido capturada. Luke Skywalker, Kenobi y los androides, contrataron, aunque sin fiarse, a Han Solo y a Chewbacca, los pilotos del Halcón Milenario, para viajar a Alderaan. Durante el trayecto Luke se ejercitó en sentir la Fuerza y en la práctica con la espada mientras escuchaba sermones del viejo Obi-Wan. Cuando vieron que Alderaan habia sido destruido decidieron seguir su camino pero al poco tiempo fueron atrapados por el rayo de fuerza de la Estrella de La Muerte. Una vez en la estación Luke y Han Solo rescataron a la princesa Leía mientras Obi-Wan Kenobi se unia a la Fuerza bajo el filo de la espada del temible Darth Vader. Lograron escapar entonces hasta la cuarta luna del planeta Yavin, donde estaba la base rebelde. Ahí Luke se enroló como piloto de caza Ala-X y partió con otros 29 cazas hasta la Estrella de la Muerte a llevar a cabo la misión de destruirla. Una pequeña compuerta de ventilación había sido el error más costoso para los constructores de la Estrella de la Muerte. Esta abertura llevaba convenientemente hasta el reactor. Luke escuchando a la Fuerza y al espíritu de su mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, que seguía sermoneándolo a pesar del inconveniente de estar muerto, logró destruir la estación espacial y dar la victoria para los rebeldes. La Rebelión Luke Skywalker viviría a partir de allí tres años en la Alianza Rebelde en una lucha contra el Imperio que le haría desarrollar de forma autodidacta sus capacidades. Primero formó parte de misiones del Escuadrón Rojo del comandante Narra para luego crear con su compañero Wedge Antilles el Escuadrón Pícaro. Luke vivió numerosas misiones como la de infiltración en los astilleros imperiales de Fondor, la evacuación de Yavin, la misión diplomática a Jabizna en la que enfrentó a Darth Vader, una misión a Jabiim en la que descubriría más sobre su padre, el reencuentro con su amigo Tank y varias batallas contra y junto a éste, el descubrimiento por casualidad del helado mundo de Hoth... Dos años después de lo acontecido en Yavin Luke era un héroe y un símbolo de la Rebelión. Junto a la princesa Leia viajó a Circarpous para pedir la adhesión del rico sistema a la Alianza. Allí acabó perdido en la jungla de mimban, ya no tan inocente como tiempo atrás y con sus habilidades más desarrollados. Por primera vez tuvo que enfrentarse a Darth Vader en duelo de espadas y sólo la ayuda del espíritu de Obi-Wan le permitió derrotarlo brevemente y escapar. Finalmente Circarpous se uniría y aportaría fondos para la base de Hoth. El Imperio Contraataca Un año después de esto Darth Vader descubrió gracias a una camara espía la base de Hoth y ordenó un ataque en el que Luke combatió tras sobrevivir milagrosamente y gracias a su amigo Han Solo a un wampa hambriento. Luke, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2D2 y C-3PO estuvieron entre los rebeldes que escaparon. Después de escapar de Hoth, Luke siguió los consejos de Kenobi hasta un remoto planeta llamado Dagobah; aquí en este pantanoso y aburrido mundo vivía el aun mas aburrido maestro Jedi Yoda. Durante unas tres semanas Luke tuvo que aprender disciplina, a confiar en la Fuerza y a no replicar a su maestro, se ejercitó físicamente y consiguió mucha fuerza. Y escuchó los consejos y palabras de Yoda, entre ellas algo de la necesidad de devolver e equilibiro a la Fuerza y algo de la Antigua Orden Jedi. En medio de un ejercicio Luke presintió que Leia Organa y Han Solo estaban en peligro de muerte, así que viajó al planeta Bespin para ver si podía apoyarles moralmente, prometiendo a Yoda volver. Allí, cayendo en una trampa, se enfrentó a Darth Vader. Fue entonces cuando el Lord Sith le reveló su verdadera identidad: era el padre de Luke. Vader intenta persuadirlo de que se le una y puedan gobernar la galaxia como padre e hijo. Luke finalmente prefiere arrojarse al vacío hacia su muerte, pero el destino interviene y es rescatado por Leia, Chewbacca y Lando Calrissian en el Halcón Milenario, y escapan. Caballero Jedi Pasaron los meses y Luke ya controlaba la Fuerza así que se dedicó a emplearla en ejercicios cada vez más diversos y con mayor confianza en sí mismo. Lo hacía en Tatooine, donde había vuelto para fabricar una nueva espada de luz de hoja verde y encontrarse con Chewbacca y Lando Calrissian para salvar a su amigo Solo. Traas enfrentarse a Xizor con la ayuda secreta de Darth Vader y preparándose para la batalla contra su padre, aceptando que era su hijo, volvió a Tatooine para rescatar a Solo. En el Palacio de Jabba el hutt, tras enfrentarse al rancor y volar la barcaza de vela en el Gran Foso de Carkoon, la madriguera del sarlacc liberó a solo y Jabba murió entre maldiciones a Leia mientras demostraba su capacidad de uso de la Fuerza en combate y manipulación de mentes. Luke se separó de sus amigos para volver a Dagobah y así poder finalizar su entrenamiento con Yoda, pero Yoda se había cansado de esperarle. Antes de su merecido descanso, Yoda le confirmó a Luke lo que Vader le había revelado, y aún le reveló más: había otro Skywalker. Luke creyó haber oido mal lo que le decía su maestro y dejo escapar un chasquido de frustración. Obi-Wan apareció de repente, y le revelo que no había muerto, y es en este punto donde Luke le pide cuentas, porque nunca le dijo toda la verdad acerca de nada. A pesar de que Obi-Wan ya no lo cree posible, Luke cree que aun hay esperanza de salvar a su padre. También es allí donde descubre que el otro Skywalker del que Yoda habló con su último aliento no era otra sino Leía, quien resultó ser su hermana gemela. Su parecido fisico le resulto evidente a Luke justo en ese momento. Según Yoda para convertirse en un Caballero Jedi debe enfrentar a Vader. También sabe enotnces de boca del anciano que deberá pasar lo que ha aprendido y que conoce lo suficiente. Poco después viajó con la Alianza Rebelde hasta Endor, donde se hallaba la segunda Estrella de la muerte. Temiendo poner en peligro la misión y a sus compañeros, Luke se entregó y fue llevado ante Darth Vader en la base imperial en Endor. Al verse cara a cara con el Emperador Palpatine, Luke penso que su idea no había sido muy buena. El Emperador trató entonces de confundir a Luke para forzarlo a caer en el Lado Ooscuro. Ante el pensamiento de que sus compañeros de la Alianza han caído en una trampa y su fin parece inminente, Luke terminó cediendo y tomando su sable trata de atacar a Palpatine quien es defendido a su vez por Vader, destándose el duelo que decidiría el destino de la galaxia. Negándose a combatir contra su propio padre, Luke intentaba ocultarse, y mientras lo hace, Vader examina sus sentimientos, descubriendo que Luke tiene una hermana, e intenta provocarlo diciendo que ella se pasaría al lado oscuro porque había nacido para ello. La furia iracunda de Luke estalló entonces y se lanzó contra su padre, con la intención de cortarle la mano, cosa que consiguió. Pero justo antes de darle el golpe final, se dio cuenta de que se está convirtiendo en lo mismo que su padre, y se negó a matar a Vader. Al haber rechazado al lado oscuro, Palpatine intentó matar Luke. Mientras agoniza, Luke le rogó a su padre que lo ayudara. Darth Vader,regresado a lado luminoso al ver el dolor de su hijo,toma por sorpresa a su maestro, y lo arroja al abismo, pues es el mismo quien quería darle el golpe final. Sin embargo, el poder del emperador mata al propio Vader. Luke había triunfado. Así Luke Skywalker logró escapar de la Estrella de la Muerte justo cuando la Alianza la destruía y tras descender en un bosque de Endor, quemó la armadura de Darth Vader esperando borrar su recuerdo para siempre. Horas más tarde se unió a la celebración de los ewoks viendo los espíritus de Yoda, Obi-Wan y su padre, Anakin Skywalker. Tras Endor El Imperio Galáctico había caído, y Luke era el último Jedi, que ayudaba a la Nueva República. Su siguiente misión fue cobrar imágen de Jedi responsable, algo difícil pues la opinion pública sobre los Jedis dejaba mucho que desear después de las Guerras Clon, y aprender lo más posible de la Antigua Orden, recopilando toda la información posible. El espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi se le apareció para volver a aconsejarle. No obstante, Luke acudió a Bakura a frenar a unos invasores Ssi-Ruuk. En Bakura Luke tuvo que demostrar su talento Jedi y conoció a su primer y gran amor, Gaeriel Captisom. Además de a su primer discípulo, Dev Siwbarra, que moriría poco después que su primer amigo. Durante la contienda en la que Alianza e Imperio se unieron, Luke participó activamente y liberó espíritus vivos que los invasores utilizaban para conseguir energía. Luke realizó alguna otra misión pero abandonó su cargo militar, pues no estaba hecho para el ejercito, y viajó con su Ala-X y R2-D2 por la galaxia en busca de camaradería Jedi. Encontró datos en mundos lejanos pero su hallazgo más novedoso fue el de la academia espacial Jedi Chu'unthor. Allí Luke demostró su habilidad mental al pilotar y utilizar las armas del Halcón Milenario mentalmente para derrotar a las brujas del lado oscuro del planeta poco antes de la boda de su hermana y Han Solo. Luke les caso y les auguro un futuro reposado. Las campañas de Thrawn Habían pasado 9 años después de la Batalla de Yavin y Luke Skywalker recibió una última visita del espíritu de Kenobi. Luke se dedicó a entrenar a su hermana, pese a las objeciones de Han Solo, y cuando descubrió la existencia de un Maestro Jedi llamado Joruus C'Baoth en mitad de la campaña del Gran Almirante Thrawn, que había reunificado al Imperio Galáctico y había conseguido clones y resistencia a la Fuerza. Luke descubrió durante las campañas de Thrawn que en el futuro necesitaría diplomacia y negociar y tras conocer en Myrkr a Talon Karrde y a Mara Jade, contrabandistas mas formales que su viejo amigo Han Solo, viajó a Sluis Van. Entonces decidió dirigirse a C'Baoth; del cual descubrió su locura (esto era debido a que era un clon creado por Thrawn de un Jedi difunto). Mara Jade, quien odiaba a Luke por haber matado a su maestro, el Emperador, necesitaba matarle. Sin embargo le pidió ayuda para rescatar a Karrde y Luke le concedió la ayuda gratis, aunque pidio a cambio que ella abandonara el lado oscuro. Poco después Jade sería encerrada y Luke la liberaría para partir con Solo, Chewbacca y Lando a buscar la base de los clones imperiales. En Wayland la factoría fue destruida y Mara Jade salvó a Luke de un clon construido a partir de la mano perdida en Bespin. Mara dejó de sentir el impulso de la Fuerza de matarle tras ello y acabó también con C'Baoth mientras la factoría de clones era destruido y Thrawn derrotado en Bilbringi, donde murió traicionado por Lando Carlissian. Con la crisis acabada Luke decidió dar como obsequio a Mara Jade el sable de luz que perteneció a su padre y que creía haber perdido en Bespin. Imperio Oscuro Poco después de la amenaza de Thrawn sin embargo el Imperio siguió reunificado bajo la sombra de un líder del lado oscuro. Luke viajó entonces a Coruscant, planeta del cual estaba huyendo la República debido a los ataques imperiales. Luke y R2 decidieron dejarse capturar por el Imperio. Fueron trasladados al planeta del núcleo Byss, mundo trono imperial y allí encontraron a Palpatine, El Emperador Resucitado. Al final consiguió alcanzar la inmortalidad trasladando sus espíritu a otro cuerpo justo antes de morir. Luke fue tentado por el lado oscuro y decidió convertirse en el discípulo de Palpatine para comprender al lado oscuro desde el interior y ver si podía destruir desde él a Palpatine. Luke fue el encargado de dirigir varias campañas contra los fugitivos republicanos, sin embargo lo que hizo fue entregar los planos y puntos débiles de los Devastadores de Mundos, armas masivas, a R2-D2 para que se los entregase a Han Solo y a su esposa Leia y consiguieran frenar la ofensiva imperial sobre Mon Calamari. Leia accedió a ir a luchar con su hermano traidor. Descubrió que Luke estaba al borde del abismo, atrapado por la oscuridad de Palpatine y le ayudó a ver la luz para derrotar a Palpatine unidos. Sin embargo Palpatine consiguió trasladar su espíritu a otro cuerpo otra vez, y mientras fragmentaba a los ahora rebeldes Luke y su hermana se dedicaban a buscar Jedi. Luke llegó al antiguo centro Jedi de Ossus, donde encontraría dosis de información comparables a las del Archivo Jedi de Coruscant, ahora destruido. Además ahora tenían el holocrón Jedi de Vodo Bass. Luke encontró en Ossus al Maestro Odd Bnar, que se sacrificó para acabar con unos discípulos del Lado Oscuro y a los usuarios de la Fuerza llamados ysanna, descendientes de algunos Jedi que no evacuaron Ossus milenios atrás. De los ysanna obtuvo dos jóvenes que se convertirían en sus aprendices, el joven Rayf de quince años, y Jem de dieciocho, con quien Luke intimaría tras una sesión de entrenamiento. Luke se reunió finalmente con los rebeldes tras un intento de asesinato a su persona por adeptos del lado oscuro y androides venenosos mientras sufría pesadillas en las que se veía como su padre. Luke vio con pesar como Jem moría y con Ray, el Jedi Kam Solusar, el Jedi Empatoyayos Brand, la Maestra Vima-Da-Voda, Leia y los rebeldes huyó del atacado Nuevo Alderaan. Los Jedi estaban resucitando y Luke ya era un Maestro. Su siguiente movimiento fue atacar la fortaleza de su padre para acabar con los adeptos de Palpatine del lado oscuro. Poco después Rayf moría y Brand se sacrificaba para atrapar en la muerte al espíritu de Palpatine. Los Jedi resurgirían. La Academia Jedi Inmediatamente después de la muerte de Palpatine la República retomó Coruscant e inició una reconstrucción. Luke mientras tanto decidió que era hora de fundar una Praxeum, una Academia Jedi para tener una base de Caballeros Jedi que en un futuro edificasen una Nueva Orden, y pudiesen defender a la galaxia de los errores de los politicos de la republica. Luke veía como su hermana se alejaba del camino del Jedi sacrificándolo por una vida marital y se dedicó a buscar adeptos en la Fuerza con ayuda de los computadores imperiales y tecnología recién descubierta para detectar el nivel de la Fuerza, junto a sus poderes también. Se dirigió así a Eol Sha y reclutó al joven Gantoris, un condenado a muerte por hereje. Más tarde se dirigió a Bespin a visitar al anciano ermitaño Streen y a continuación consiguió que otros Jedi que había conocido en su existencia como Kam Solusar, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn o la cronista Tionne volvieran a su lado tras lograr que confiaran en el, pues mientras Luke fue siervo de Palpatine estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos. Fue a Yavin y habilitó el Gran Templo Massasi como una Academia en la que vivir autosuficientemente y aprender aislados de las tentaciones del mundo civilizado, escuchando a la Fuerza e incluso los sermones de Obi Wan Kenobi, que todavía seguía hablando y hablando. Se les sumarían otros como Kyp Durron, la propia Mara Jade... Otros se fueron como Horn, Jade o Katarn pero la clase de doce estudiantes pronto se incrementaría mientras la República se enfrentaba a la imperial Daala. Luke y Tionne desentrañaron mucha información del holocrón antes de que fuera destruido por el espíritu de Palpatine, que fue convocado tras una imprudente sesión de espiritismo. Luke decidió entonces buscar a Durron y cuando lo encontró ya se había librado de la influencia Sith y volvió a los Jedi. Luke era un Maestro muy abierto y dejba que los estudiantes se adentrasen en las junglas para incvestigar su propio camino y explorar. Hablaba mucho con ellos de la Fuerza y la historia de los Jedi; los enseñaba a utilizar la fuerza para resistir un baño de agua hirviendo; les enseñaba a levitar rocas y a R2-D2, les prevenía de las tentaciones del camino del mal y les enseñaba moralidad Jedi... En poco más de un año los estudiantes se convirtieron en Caballeros Jedi con sus propias espadas de luz y viajaban solos por la galaxia, aceptando más estudiantes en la Academia con Luke como cabeza visible. Ya era el año 12 DBY y Luke se enfrentó junto a Kyle Katarn a la invasión de Desann y sus imperiales. Ayudó a Kyle a recuperar su vínculo de la Fuerza y buscó a Desann, antiguo aprendiz suyo y ahora caído al lado oscuro. Fue a ayudar a Katarn a la base imperial de los asteroides de Lénico y se enfrentó a Desann, pero éste despareció para atacar la Praxeum. Luke, sus estudiantes y otros Jedi incluidos Katarn llegaron a la luna para impedir una masacre con ayuda de unos poco soldados republicanos descontentos con la república actual. KAtarn acabó con Desann y Luke y sus Jedi barrieron a los Renacidos de Desann. Dos años después la aprendiza de Desann, Tavion, volvería para sustraer Fuerza de distintos lugares, lesionando a muchos civiles. Luke, Kyle Katarn y su discípulo Jaden Korr lo impedirían también, asi como la resurreción de el Sith Marka Ragnos. Años de retiro Tras enfrentarse a varios Jedi tenebrosos que consideraban un inútil anticuado a Luke, a los restos de los Renacidos y al monstruo Waru Luke aún añoraba a la Jedi Callista. Un amor que recientemente le había dicho adios tras enfrentarsejuntos al acorazado Ojo de Palpatine, al proyecto Espadaoscura... En 16 DBY Luke decidió dejar a los Jedi crecer por sí mismos y empezó a delegar funicones primero en el que sería el Maestro Streen y luego en su mayordomo. Luke se retiró a Coruscant, al que fue palacio de su padre. Allí fue visitado por una joven llamada Akanah que decía conocer a su madre. Sin embargo todo era una mentira para conseguir su ayuda encontrando a sus hermanos de la Fuerza desaparecidos. Esto los llevó a los dos al centro de la Crisis Yevethana de la Flota Negra. Poco después Luke tuvo que encargarse de investigar a dos alumnos Jedi caídos; Kueller y Brakiss. El primero fue derrotado y muerto por Leia Organa; pero el segundo escapó. Luke fue a visitar a Han Solo para pedirle explicaciones a su hermana, pero Leia estaba hospitalizada porque había tenido una crisis nerviosa. Luke se encontró con Mon Mothma, retirada, quien le avisó de que llegado el momento tendría que actuar de líder, especialmente de los Jedi, y conocer diplomacia y política, igual que había hecho su hermana. Luke se rió en la cara de esa mujer tan falsa, aunque al final pidió ayuda a planetas aliados para conseguir una flota, que obtuvo en Bakura, que hiciese frente a los rebeldes corellianos. Tras descrubir un complot socorriano que había incidtado rebeliones en todos los planetas y utilizaba Centralia como arma masiva Luke se reencontró con Mara Jade y su hermana, que dimitiría tras la crisis nerviosa. El Documento Caamas y posterior Un año después estalló la crisis del Documento Caamas. La Nueva República se hayó al borde del conflicto civil cuando se descubrió que unos bothans habían estado implicados en la destrucción imperial del mundo de Caamas. Había que saber más y los datos dse encontraban en el perdido documento de caamas. Además parecía que el Imperio había resucitado al almirante Thrawn y recuperaba mundos, acechando a la República mientras el Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon, comandante supremo, quedaba desautorizado en algunas ocasiones y se extendía la confusión. Entonces Luke decidió trabajar con Mara Jade para descubrir la verdad. Esto los llevó a Nirauan, una fortaleza chiss alejada de la galaxia. Mientras descubrían y destruían un clon de Thrawn en hibernación el Imperio y la República firmaban la paz y se revelaba la verdad de Caamas y de que Thrawn no era más que un actor dirigido por una facción imperial descontenta. Mientras Mara y Luke combatieron juntos y sus mentes se unieron mediante la Fuerza. En ese momento Luke y Mara supieron que eran el uno parte del otro y decidieron casarse en Coruscant, mientras Luke modernizaba la Orden y reaplicaba el entrenamiento aprendiz-maestro tras el estudio en la Academia. Luke y Mara viajarían juntos en multitud de ocasiones, como para descubrir los restos del Viaje de Expansión Jedi y durante 23 y 24 DBY Luke permaneció junto a Tionne de nuevo al cargo de la Academia mientras sus Jedi se enfrentaban al Segundo Imperio y la Academia de las Sombras de Brakiss, la Alianza de la Diversidad y Sol Negro. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25–30 DBY) Retrasando la invasión en Belkadan.]] Ahora la Nueva Orden Jedi se enfrentaba a su desafío más grande. Sin la dirección de un Concilio Jedi, los nuevos Caballeros Jedi carecían de unidad y enfoque. Muchos fueron acusados de vigilantismo imprudente, y los ciudadanos de la República comenzaron a sospechar de sus protectores. Siguió lo peor, pues los invasores extragalácticos yuuzhan vong llegaron con intenciones de conquista. Los Jedi se convirtieron en la primera línea de defensa de la República, pero su fracaso al rechazar a los brutales aliens fue ampliamente reportado.Vector Prime Incidentes como la Batalla de OsarianMarea Oscura I: Ofensiva y la destrucción de Ithor ocasionaron que el Senado y el público se opusieran a los Jedi. Extrañamente los yuuzhan vong no existían en la Fuerza, y así los Jedi no podían usar sus más poderosas habilidades contra este nuevo enemigo. Esto causó problemas fundamentales a los Jedi, que se preguntaron si el problema era de los yuuzhan vong, de la Fuerza o de ellos mismos. Luke se inclinaba a creer que el problema estaba en los Jedi, pues su propio entrenamiento fue apresurado.Marea Oscura II: Desastre Los yuuzhan vong se interesaron específicamente en los Jedi, proclamándolos los peores en una galaxia llena de infieles. Después de la Batalla de Duro, en la que Jacen Solo venció al Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah en un duelo para rescatar a su madre, Lah anunció que mantendrían la paz si la galaxia les enviara todos los Jedi a los yuuzhan vong.Balance Point Muchos en la Nueva República se volvieron contra los Jedi en un esfuerzo por apaciguar a los yuuzhan vong y detener su destructiva invasión. Organizaciones como la Brigada de la Paz traicionaron a la Orden y comenzaron a capturar Jedi para los invasores. Los yuuzhan vong después destruyeron la Academia Jedi en Yavin IV, matando al Maestro Ikrit y modelando a Tahiri Veila en el proceso, lo que forzó a los jóvenes iniciados Jedi al exilio.Edge of Victory I: Conquest Era como si regresaran los tiempos oscuros del Imperio de Palpatine. Jedis testarudos como Kyp Durron pidieron acciones agresivas para contrarrestar la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong. Durron atrajo a muchos de los candidatos Jedi a trabajar independientemente, una jugada que dividió profundamente a la Orden Jedi. Skywalker sabía que el miedo y una senda agresiva llevarían a sus Jedi al lado oscuro. En vez de una contraofensiva agresiva, Luke pidió la ayuda de Han y Leia, quienes crearon una red subterránea de fugitivos, llamada el Gran Río, y dos resguardos secretos llamados Refugio y la Estación Eclipse, para proteger a los asediados Caballeros Jedi.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth .]] Cuando su amada esposa fue afectada por una enfermedad yuuzhan vong y sus amigos más cercanos fueron afectados por la violencia, Skywalker descubrió que ni siquiera un Maestro Jedi podía mantener los eventos galácticos lejos de su corazón. Durante estos años de guerra Mara no solamente se recuperó de su enfermedad, sino que quedó embarazada y dio a luz a Ben Skywalker. La seguridad de su hijo recién nacido se convirtió en una preocupación importante para Luke. Dados los peligros que enfrentaban a la galaxia, Luke envió a Ben y a otros niños a la Instalación Fauces. Aunque Luke hizo esto para proteger a su hijo, esto ocasionaría que Ben se distanciara de Luke y Mara.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Al mismo tiempo el anti-Jediismo del Senado alcanzó su punto culminante y forzó al Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya a autorizar el arresto de Luke y Mara. A pesar de que Borsk les aseguró que el arresto era solamente para evitar una propuesta más extrema, era claro que los Jedi ya no eran bienvenidos en la Nueva República. Dirigiendo desde el frente Los yuuzhan vong declararon la tregua rota después de que su plan de capturar a todos los Jedi fracasara y que Kyp Durron engañó al ejército de la Nueva República para destruir una nueva navemundo. Después vino la amenaza voxyn, más letal que la Brigada de la Paz. Después de votar en la Estación Eclipse, Luke aprobó la Misión a Myrkr. Mientras tanto, en el Senado en Coruscant, llegó el punto decisivo para los Jedi cuando Borsk Fey'lya abiertamente comprometió a su sistema natal a apoyar a los Jedi para contrarrestar la demanda de Nom Anor. Al mismo tiempo Luke acopló con éxito a Kyp Durron, Saba Sebatyne y sus escuadrones a la Orden Jedi al prometerles que los Jedi le llevarían la batalla a los yuuzhan vong. Regresando al frente, Luke dirigió a la mitad de los Jedi y casi todos los Maestros de la galaxia a rescatar a los rehenes en la órbita de Talfaglio. Con la fuerza combinada del Escuadrón Sable, el Escuadrón Choque, los Caballeros Salvajes, la Docena de Kyp y refuerzos de la Nueva República, los Jedi rápidamente vencieron a los yuuzhan vong y rescataron a casi todos, con la suerte de capturar un yammosk. Junto con Borsk Fey'lya, Luke usó la contundente victoria para contrarrestar la facción anti-Jedi del senado y conseguir el apoyo y cooperación del ejército de la Nueva República con las actividades Jedi.Star by Star en Coruscant.]] Después de la caída de Reecee, Luke intentó capturar un yammosk vivo cuando Booster Terrik atrajo a una flota enemiga a la Estación Eclipse. El plan fracasó, pues Tsavong Lah había dado instrucciones a sus subordinados de destruir cualquier yammosk que pudiera caer en las manos de los Jedi. Luke después dirigió a los Jedi a formar parte de una fuerza especial de novecientas naves que dañó severamente una flota yuuzhan vong en la Nebulosa Bantha Negro, y pudo capturar un yammosk vivo. Cuando finalmente parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar para los Jedi, sucedieron varios eventos de pesadilla: la muerte de Anakin Solo en Myrkr, la filtración de las coordenadas de la Estación Eclipse, la caída de Coruscant y el intento casi exitoso de la traidora Viqi Shesh de secuestrar a Ben. A pesar de unir fuerzas con el Grupo de Flota Tres del general Wedge Antilles, la flota invasora de Tsavong Lah excedía los números de los Jedi. Los Jedi pudieron destruir varios yammosks y la nave insignia de Lah, la Sunulok, el ala de cazas de los Jedi pagó un precio muy alto. Luke y Mara, dos de los mejores pilotos Jedi de la galaxia, fueron derribados en sus Alas-X cuando intentaban recuperar al secuestrado Ben. Cuando Lando y YVH 1-1A fueron a recuperar al bebé, Luke llevó a Mara y a R2 a defender Coruscant con una batería turboláser. El trío escapó del planeta condenado a bordo del Halcón. Lando pudo rescatar a Ben y a 3PO de Viqi Shesh, aunque la traicionera kuati escapó. Acompañado por el grupo de flota de Wedge, Luke fundó y dirigió al Escuadrón Soles Gemelos en la recaptura de Borleias. Junto con su familia y amigos de toda la vida, fundaron a los Iniciados para contrarrestar al autodeclarado Jefe de Estado Pwoe y su corrupto Concejo. Luke continuó sirviendo a la guarnición de Borleias con patrullas en la superficie contra fuerzas de resistencia yuuzhan vong y con misiones espaciales como el líder Soles Gemelos hasta que le dio el escuadrón a Jaina debido a las necesidades de la guerra psicológica. Al mismo tiempo Luke tuvo desacuerdos con su esposa sobre sus roles en la Fuerza, pues Mara sentía el instinto maternal de quedarse con Ben para protegerlo. Una escalofriante visión del lado oscuro resolvió la disputa y llevó a los Skywalker, junto con Tahiri Veila, Danni Quee y los Wraiths al corazón del Coruscant de los yuuzhan vong.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream En las profundidades del alterado planeta ciudad Luke y los otros, disfrazados de yuuzhan vong, exploraron el planeta vongformado. Luke, persuadiendo a un tanque devorador que no era comida, le dio aceso a los demás a un laboratorio secreto donde conocieron la fuente de las premoniciones del lado oscuro que había recibido Luke, aunque eso le costó su vestimenta. Tahiri, Luke y Mara se enfrentaron con Lord Nyax, el trastornado y mutado Jedi Oscuro que alguna vez fue Irek Ismaren, persiguiéndolo a través de la ciudad para impedir que soltara un pozo de energía de la Fuerza. Sobreviviendo a una masiva batalla en el lugar del viejo Templo Jedi, Skywalker dejó Coruscant y regresó a Borleias para hacerse cargo del Escuadrón Luna Oscura cuando Wedge comenzó la Operación Lanza del Emperador contra el anterior Maestro de Guerra Czulkang Lah.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Reorganizando la Nueva República y la Orden Jedi Después de eso, Skywalker se concentró en recrear el legendario Concilio Jedi. Para hacerlo, debía entrar al nebuloso mundo de la política. Skywalker apoyó al candidato pro-Jedi Cal Omas, que fue elegido Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República. Juntos, formaron al nuevo Alto Concilio, que incluía representantes Jedi y miembros del gobierno de la Nueva República. Su primer desafío en el mundo de la política fue la crisis de Alfa Rojo, que podía destruir todas las formas de vida yuuzhan vong si se utilizara. Luke y sus representantes Jedi previnieron que pasara la moción, mas Cal Omas autorizó que siguiera el proyecto. Cuando Alfa Rojo fue saboteado por Vergere, una Jedi de la Antigua República que había pasado décadas con los yuuzhan vong, Luke se dio cuenta de que la confianza entre él y Cal se había perdido.Destiny's Way Con Alfa Rojo fuera de la jugada, Luke se reunió con el experimentado general Garm Bel Iblis, que se había independizado después de la caída de Coruscant. Juntos dirigieron una fuerza de ataque formidable para reforzar a la nueva República en la Batalla de Ebaq 9. Luke coordinó la flota con la técnica de Agrupación de la Fuerza, que mejoró bastante la coordinación de las fuerzas de la Nueva República. La batalla terminó con la muerte del Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah. Ya que Luke y Mara estaban ocupados manteniendo la galaxia segura para su hijo, no se dieron cuenta de que Ben se había separado a sí mismo de la Fuerza. Después de pensarlo, se dieron cuenta que Ben podía descifrar el dolor, sufrimiento y emociones que ellos sentían durante la guerra. Peor aún, Mara tuvo problemas para encontrar a Ben con la Fuerza y temió lo peor. Esto fue algo preocupante que Luke y Mara no supieron abordar. Encontrando a Zonama Sekot La Nueva República se transformó en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y Luke se sintió libre para dejar el gobierno y buscar una solución a la guerra. Con información importante de Vergere, Skywalker llevó a un grupo de Jedi a las Regiones Desconocidas, buscando la llave de la victoria ante los invasores. Antes de llegar a su destino el grupo pudo persuadir al Remanente Imperial de unirse a la Alianza Galáctica después de la caída de Bastion.Force Heretic I: Remnant Después el grupo viajó a Csilla, el planeta capital de la Ascendencia Chiss. Ahí frustraron el intento de asesinato del antiguo imperial Barón Soontir Fel y se ganaron la ayuda de los chiss.Force Heretic II: Refugee Provistos de datos confiables de la Biblioteca Expedicionaria, Luke y su grupo finalmente encontraron el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot, donde él persuadió a Sekot, la inteligencia viviente del planeta, de ayudar a vencer a los yuuzhan vong.Force Heretic III: Reunion Ahí también supieron la verdad acerca de la ausencia de los yuuzhan vong en la Fuerza: el problema no estaba en la Fuerza o en los Jedi sino en los mismos yuuzhan vong, a quienes se les había removido de la Fuerza. Mientras Zonama Sekot volvía al espacio conocido a pesar del sabotaje de Nom Anor, Luke formó un plan basado en la inteligencia del enfrentamiento entre la Alianza Galáctica y los yuuzhan vong en Mon Calamari. Zonama Sekot llegó directamente al sistema Coruscant, causando gran confusión y caos entre los yuuzhan vong y haciendo que los herejes se rebelaran, y el tirón gravitacional de Zonama poco a poco regresó a Coruscant a su antigua órbita. Preocupado, el Maestro de Guerra Nas Choka mandó traer de vuelta a sus flotas a Yuuzhan'tar.The Unifying Force Luke y otros Jedi del Alto Concilio viajaron a Contruum e intentaron convencer a los líderes de la Alianza de atacar Coruscant. Los líderes de la Alianza rehusaron y dejaron que los Jedi lidiaran con Zonama Sekot, a quien no dieron importancia. Luke volvió a Zonama Sekot y reunió a los Jedi para lidiar con la crisis. Parte de los Jedi protegerían a Zonama Sekot, otros servirían en las naves capitales de la Alianza y Luke, Mara, los gemelos Solo, Tahiri y Kenth Hamner infiltrarían la Ciudadela de Shimrra. El fin de la guerra al Supremo Soberano Shimrra Jamaane en Yuuzhan'tar.]] Se desató la Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar. Luke y los gemelos Solo pelearon por todo el Precinto Sagrado y entraron a la Ciudadela con la ayuda de Jacen. Ahí, Luke dirigió el asalto al nivel superior, matando incontables guerreros. El Maestro Jedi se convirtió en un calmado maelstom de energía de la Fuerza, rindiendo su personalidad individual a la Fuerza y volviéndose su voluntad encarnada. Ni Jaina ni Jacen pudieron percibir a su tío pues se movía más rápido que lo que sus sentidos Jedi podían distinguir, serenamente matando guerreros de élite uno tras otro mientras se desataba el poder masivo de Luke Skywalker. En la cámara de Shimrra, Luke y los gemelos Solo mataron a varios Asesinos que cuidaban al Supremo Soberano. Dejándose envolver por la Fuerza Unificadora, Luke usó su habilidad única del Juicio Eléctrico verde por primera vez en un Asesino para salvar a Jacen. Mientras Jaina perseguía a Onimi, Shimrra Jamaane noqueó a Jacen y atacó al Maestro Jedi. Peleando contra el gigantesco Shimrra, Luke no pudo evitar que el Cetro de Poder lo evolviera. Mientras Luke rechazaba el anfibastón, Shimrra desvió el sable de luz que lanzó Jacen e intentó matar a Luke con el sable de luz de Anakin Solo. Luke soltó el Cetro para empujar la muñeca de Shimrra y fue mordido por el anfibastón. Cuando Shimrra se preparaba para dar el golpe mortal, Luke jaló el sable de Anakin a su mano, partió al anfibastón con su propio sable y decapitó a Shimrra al cruzar ambos sables de luz.The Unifying Force Luke envió a Jacen a buscar a Jaina, pues él ya no podía pelear más. Afortunadamente Jacen pudo crear un antídoto al manipular sus propias lágrimas antes de que Luke muriera. Luke después jugó un rol vital en los Acuerdos de Sekot, convenciendo a Nas Choka y a los yuuzhan vong de rendirse y vivir pacíficamente en Zonama Sekot. Al reunir a todos los Jedi que sobrevivieron a la guerra, Skywalker les explicó una nueva senda para la Orden: su rol era dejarse envolver completamente por la Fuerza y servr su voluntad a donde fuera que los guiara. Bajo el consejo de Kam Solusar, Luke Skywalker estableció una nueva Academia Jedi en Ossus, donde continuó entrenando a jóvenes Jedi en la Fuerza. Unos años después, más candidatos Jedi (incluido su hijo) asistirían al Praxeum Jedi en Ossus.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica (40 DBY—) Tensiones crecientes .]] En el 40 DBY, Luke comenzó a tener sueños acerca de una perturbación de la Fuerza en la forma de un hombre oscuro. Mientras la mayor parte de su cara estaba en la sombra, sus rasgos le recordaban a su padre Anakin Skywalker. Alrededor de este mismo tiempo las relaciones entre Corellia y la Alianza Galáctica se volvían cada vez más tensas, así que Luke envió a su hijo y a Jacen a investigar a Adumar. Sin embargo, Ben y Jacen lo único que encontraron fue una fábrica ilegal de misiles de la cual escaparon por poco con vida. Este acontecimiento provocó la rebelión de Corellia contra la Alianza Galáctica. Luke, Mara, Jacen y Jaina se alinearon con la Alianza, mientras que Leia y Han se pusieron de parte de los corellianos. De este modo tanto Luke, Mara, y Jaina sirvieron a la Alianza en la Batalla de Tralus, donde Luke sirvió como el líder de la Escuadrón Hardpoint. Él participó en la misión de secuestrar a Aidel Saxan, el Primer Ministro de Corellia junto a Jaina y Tahiri. Sin embargo, mientras que la Alianza Galáctica logró incapacitar la Estación Centralia (la cual los corellianos planeaban reactivar), el secuestro de Saxan se frustró. Después de esta serie de victorias y derrotas, la Alianza Galáctica y Corellia planearon negociar el uno con el otro. Escogiendo la Estación Toryaz para sostener conversaciones, el Comandante Supremo Pellaeon representó a la Alianza y el Primer Ministro Saxan representó a los corellianos. Muchos miembros de ambas facciones, incluyendo A Luke y Mara, también asistieron. Después del primer día de conversaciones, pareció esperanzador que habría una tregua y la guerra se terminaría antes de que esto pudiera intensificarse. Sin embargo, Lumiya, la Sith a la que Luke creía muerta, engañó a los miembros de seguridad de la Estación Toryaz para atacar a los participantes en esa reunión, entre ellos Luke. Mientras él y los otros Jedi lograron parar a sus atacantes, el Primer Ministro Aidel Saxan resultó muerto durante este ataque. Después del incidente de la Estación Toryaz, Luke y su esposa se infiltraron en Corellia junto a Corran Horn, para evacuar a los estudiantes del Centro de Adiestramiento Jedi de ese planta. Después de volver a la capital, Luke se encontró con el Fantasma de la Fuerza de Jacen en medio de la noche. Él rechazó al Fantasma, sin saber que era el verdadero Jacen que había venido desde cerca de Bimmiel. Mara también afrontó a un fantasma similar a Ben. Cuando Jacen aceptó aprender las enseñanzas de Lumiya, Luke podía sentir como la extraña figura de sus sueños comenzaba "a existir". Legado .]] En algún tiempo antes del 137 DBY, Luke murió y se hizo uno con la Fuerza como sus maestros y su padre hicieran antes que él. Después de que su descendiente Cade Skywalker se conviertiera en un pirata y un cazarrecompensas, Luke se le aparecía repetidamente con la intención que retornara al camino de los Jedi. Después Luke se volvió a aparecer a Cade en una visión de Fuerza, en la cual le decía que debía ir a rescatar al Jedi Hosk Trey'lis, a quien Cade previamente había entregado a los Sith. Personalidad y rasgos En su juventud Luke muchas veces era impaciente, viendo hacia el futuro sin importarle mucho su entorno actual. Como su padre, él era impulsivo, temerario, y a veces no tomaba en cuenta su propia seguridad.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Sin embargo, a la par que progresaban sus habilidades con la Fuerza y después de perder su mano con Darth Vader, Luke se volvió más paciente y experimentado, y muchas veces su sabiduría era más que la de alguien de su edad. No obstante, todavía tenía su visión idealista del mundo, y creía que Vader podía ser redimido. Este enfoque algo débil sobre la disciplina y la conducta inestable causó indirectamente el ataque de Exar Kun a sus estudiantes en el Praxeum Jedi.La Búsqueda de los JediEl Discípulo de la Fuerza OscuraCampeones de la Fuerza Luke, especialmente después de haber servido al renacido Darth Sidious como un aprendiz de Jedi Oscuro, solía tener conflictos acerca de su rol en la Fuerza y su juicio se nublaba, hasta que Mara Jade y Corran Horn lo ayudaron a liberarse de la influencia del lado oscuro. Este conflicto interno volvería en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, donde Luke lidiaba con la manera en que los Jedi deberían responder a la guerra. Luke era empático con sus amigos y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlos, siempre que podía. Algunas veces podía ser incluso pasivo, sereno—un resultado de su maestría en la Fuerza que le permitía permanecer calmado y controlado incluso en medio de una batalla. Su lealtad y devoción a sus camaradas era virtualmente inquebrantable: el Emperador Palpatine intentó cortar su conexión con sus amigos durante su enfrentamiento en la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, pero fracasó. La determinación y el amor de Luke por sus amigos frustraron los planes del malvado Señor Sith.Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi Talentos *Aunque fue adiestrado poco, Luke Skywalker se convirtió en un Maestro Jedi poderoso y sabio. Sus habilidades con la Fuerza y el sable de luz eran excepcionales. Luke tenía el potencial de la Fuerza de convertirse en lo que se hubiera convertido su padre: el Elegido. Luke era uno de los Jedi más poderosos que hubieran existido, si no es que el más poderoso, pues demostró poderes y habilidades que superaban por mucho a las del Gran Maestro Yoda. Algunos ejemplos son: *Durante la Batalla de Yavin, Luke logró destruir la primera Estrella de la Muerte al dejar que la Fuerza la dijera cuando disparar sus torpedos de protones, viajando a gran velocidad, no conociendo la distancia al blanco, y no sabiendo nada de los torpedos de protones y sus habilidades. Debe notarse de que Luke tenía muy poco adiestramiento en la Fuerza en esta época. *Sin ninguna guía excepto un manual que le dejó Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker construyó exitosamente su primer sable de luz sólo tres años después de conocer la Fuerza, y menos de un año de entrenamiento formal. *Muy poco tiempo después de que Obi-Wan le diera un sable de luz, Luke pudo bloquear instintivamente varios tiros de báster disparados rápidamente por un remoto, a pesar de que no tenía adiestramiento formal. *El uso de la Forma V de Luke Skywalker es probablemente tanto adiestramiento como instinto. En Bespin, Luke mostró que era un duelista extraordinariamente talentoso después de sólo una breve sesión con Obi-Wan Kenobi y un corto tiempo de estudio con Yoda. Después de que no salió bien librado, Luke estudió habilidades con el sable de luz del diario de Kenobi e incrementó drásticamente sus habilidades. Sin un Maestro, fue la aptitud sin paralelo de Luke la que permitió el avance de sus habilidades. En la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Luke reflejó la propia Forma V de Darth Vader y respondió con su propia fúrica demostración del poder bruto de la Forma V. Espadachines experimentados como Palpatine podrían haberse sorprendido de esa manera instantánea de aprender en un duelo con sables de luz. Finalmente, Luke pudo combatir a Vader de igual a igual, y derrotó al experimentado Señor Oscuro. La forma particular de combate con sables de luz de Luke pudiera resultar algo completamente nuevo, con trazas de las Formas III, IV y V mezcladas con sus propias técnicas. Es dudoso que Kenobi y Yoda tuvieran tiempo de enseñarle los puntos finos de las Formas de combate. Al igual que la mayoría de las cosas acerca de ser un Caballero Jedi, Luke probablemente tuvo que concebir nuevos estilos de combate para reemplazar a los que se perdieron en la Gran Purga Jedi. También es probable que los Jensaarai le hubieran pasado el conocimiento de las formas de sable de luz de la Antigua Orden Jedi, pues sus fundadores una vez fueron Caballeros y padawans Jedi. Luke también era maestro del estilo fuerte, una forma de combate similar al Djem So utilizada por la Nueva Orden Jedi''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. *Luke aplicó lo opuesto al Dun Möch en la segunda Estrella de la Muerte al provocarle amor a Darth Vader con sus palabras. El joven Jedi tuvo éxito, y Anakin Skywalker se redimió y trajo balance a la Fuerza. *Con la Fuerza, Luke hizo que Isolder, el caza de Isolder y él mismo aterrizaran con seguridad después de una caída libre desde el espacio. *Durante la Batalla de Dathomir, Luke voló al ''Halcón Milenario por sí mismo usando sólo la Fuerza, manipulando sus controles y operándolo con una destreza que ni siquiera se podría alcanzar con una tripulación completa. *También durante la Batalla de Dathomir, Luke se regeneró de un ataque casi fatal con Relámpagos de la Fuerza y una caída en algunas horas. *Luke pudo aterrizar un Destructor Estelar Imperial en Coruscant al manipular sus repulsores con la Fuerza, duplicando un logro similar de su padre hacia el final de las Guerras Clon. *Luke pudo derribar AT-ATs fácilmente al inutilizarlos con la Fuerza, y también pudo absorber los disparos iniciales de un AT-AT antes de desviar el resto con su sable de luz. *Luke también destruyó un ejército de droides de batalla avanzados sólo con mover su mano, al destruir sus componentes internos. Este poder de la Fuerza fue manifestado por primera vez por el Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth durante la Gran Revolución Droide. Incluso entones, con instrucción adecuada, era difícil de dominar. Sin embargo, este poder aparentemente era natural para Luke. *Luke pudo derrotar al renacido Emperador Palpatine en un duelo con sables de luz, cortando su mano con cho mai. Debe notarse que Palpatine era uno de los mejores espadachines de la historia, y que incluso Yoda, el Maestro de Luke, no pudo vencerlo. Leia, que observaba la pelea, apenas podía ver los movimientos de Luke o del Emperador, pero podía sentir olas de poder emanando de ellos: oscuro del Emperador y luminoso de Luke. *En el tiempo en que estaba reconstruyendo la Orden Jedi y buscaba candidatos potenciales, él caminó sobre lava, apoyándose en su maestría en la Fuerza. Debe notarse que la temperatura alrededor de la lava es tan extrema (de 700 °C a 1,200 °C) que es casi imposible respirar. No solamente Luke usó la fuerza para caminar sobre lava, también combatió a una criatura que vivía en la lava al mismo tiempo. Esto impresionó tanto a Gantoris que se convirtió en el aprendiz de Luke. *Durante el incidente del Ojo de Palpatine, Luke inconscientemente usó la Fuerza para sobreponerse a una forma particularmente maliciosa de lavado de cerebro. *Durante la Plaga de la Semilla de la Muerte, Luke usó la Fuerza para comunicarse con los cristales inteligentes Tsils. Es importante recordar que mientras menos similar sea el tipo de mente es más difícil comunicarse con la Fuerza. *Luke podía generar un escudo con la Fuerza para desviar fuego de bláster. *Mientras buscaba a los niños Solo secuestrados, Luke usó la Fuerza para crear una ilusión sobre su rostro para disfrazarse. Después usaría este truco en Yoggoy. *Durante la Crisis de la Flota Oscura Luke usó la Fuerza para reconstruir la antigua fortaleza de Darth Vader en Coruscant y la hizo invisible. Después de la crisis, y con nuevos conocimientos sobre la Corriente Blanca, Luke ocultó al planeta Brath Qella y al Vagabundo Teljkond usando la Fuerza, y dijo que podía durar siempre. (Debería observarse que cientos o miles de años después los quella eventualmente reconstruirían exitosamente su planeta y sus fuerzas vitales descubrirían al sistema a la vista.) Adicionalmente, Luke usó la Fuerza para destruir la reconstruida fortaleza de Darth Vader, colapsando el edificio pieza por pieza. *Después de la Crisis de la Flota Oscura Luke le enseñó la ilusión combinada de la Corriente Blanca/Fuerza a sus estudiantes más avanzados, lo que ayudó a ocultar a la luna entera Yavin IV durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. *Durante la crisis de Kueller Luke se preparó para la muerte de tal forma que se convertiría en un fantasma de la Fuerza. *Durante la Batalla de Dantooine en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Luke expandió varios vacíos (agujeros negros) para rodear al enemigo, destruyéndolo. Después Kyp Durron, que creía que tenía más poder puro que Luke, usó la misma táctica contra una fragata yuuzhan vong y logró el mismo resultado. *Jacen Solo describió a Luke en la Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar como un maelstrom de energía de la Fuerza, una tormenta de Fuerza contra la que no había refugio. Sus acciones eran tan calmadas y enfocadas que no las interrumpía ningún pensamiento. Luke se unió con la Fuerza al grado de que parecía que el Maestro Jedi ya no estaba presente en el campo de batalla, ni físicamente ni como una personalidad individual. El sable de luz se Luke fue descrito como diez o veinte sables moviéndose a la vez. Los gemelos Solo estaban pasmados de ver a su tío en ese estado. Debe notarse que la descripción del combate con sable de luz de Luke es similar a la legendaria Forma de combate Vaapad creada por Mace Windu. *Las habilidades de Luke con el sable de luz y la Fuerza le permitieron pelear su camino a través de incontables guerreros yuuzhan vong en el Precinto Sagrado. Después de derrotar a numerosos guerreros yuuzhan vong en la Ciudadela, Luke derrotó a más de cinco Asesinos, mientras que Kyp Durron, uno de los Jedi más poderosos de su tiempo, ni siquiera pudo vencer a los Asesinos expuestos a Alfa Rojo. Posteriormente Luke mató al Supremo Soberano Shimrra Jamaane, considerado el mejor guerrero yuuzhan vong, a pesar de haber sido herido por el veneno del Cetro del Poder. *Luke usó una habilidad de la Fuerza poderosa y única relacionada con el Juicio Eléctrico en la cámara de Shimrra Jamaane. Esta técnica fue descrita como “chispas verdes”, que mataron instantáneamente a un Asesino. *Luke demostró sus asombrosas habilidades de espadachín con dos sables de luz durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Con o sin recibir entrenamiento formal en Jar'Kai, Luke probó ser uno de los mejores duelistas con dos sables de la era. *Durante los primeros días de la Crisis del Nido Oscuro Luke usó la Fuerza para generar una copia idéntica de la Sombra Jade para engañar a las naves dardo atacantes. Este uso de la Fuerza fue tan extremo que la cara de Luke pareció temporalmente hundida y marchita como la de Palpatine. Un año después Luke usó el mismo truco en la DR919a, pero para entonces ya dominaba la técnica y no se agotó. *Hacia el final de la Guerra del Enjambre Luke usó la Fuerza para llamar a todos los Jedi a través de la galaxia a Ossus para anunciar que tomaría el rol de Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, y para decir sus puntos de vista acerca del rol de la orden a sus Jedi. *Mientras combatía a UnuThul, Luke pudo resistir el poder de la Fuerza combinado de la Colonia y triunfar. Cuando UnuThul intentó empujar al Gran Maestro, Luke se implantó en el corazón de la Fuerza tan fuertemente que se dijo que ni siquiera el agujero negro en el centro de la galaxia podría moverlo. *Justo después de una batalla con UnuThul Luke, herido y sujetando su sable de luz con sólo su mano izquierda, derrotó a Lomi Plo, que esgrimía dos sables de luz. *Luke derrotó a su hijo en un entrenamiento sin siquiera encender su sable de luz y, en una parte del duelo, sin dar un solo paso. *A pesar de recibir heridas severas en el pecho con un látigo de luz, incluyendo daño pulmonar y la pérdida de su mano prostética, Luke continuó luchando con Lumiya y la derrotó. *En el viaje de regreso a Hapes después del duelo, Luke se sumergió en un trance de curación Jedi que sanó la mayor parte del daño causado por Lumiya. *Después de la muerte de Mara Luke peleó con Lumiya con sólo su sable de luz y salió victorioso. *Durante la Batalla de Kuat Luke pudo usar la Fuerza de tal forma que ni siquiera se movió para inmovilizar a Jacen. Es importante notar que Jacen para entonces ya era un Señor Sith y aún así no pudo liberarse. *Durante la Batalla de Kashyyyk Luke “apagó” su presencia después de que Jaina le disparó, para hacer creer que murió. Después cuando Ben estaba en el Abrazo del Dolor Jacen le dio temporalmente su habilidad de sentir la Fuerza y Ben sintió que Luke aún vivía, con lo que se dio cuenta de que Luke se estaba cerrando a todos los Jedi excepto Ben, algo que ningún Jedi podía hacer. *Luke peleó con Jacen uno a uno y eventualmente lo derrotó. No lo mató porque si lo hubiera hecho Ben se perdería en el lado oscuro. *Después de su muerte, Luke pudo retener su conciencia en el Más Allá de la Fuerza, y podía así manifestarse en forma de espíritu. Sables de luz El primer sable de luz de Luke Skywalker fue la antigua arma de su padre, que le dio Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Durante los primeros tres años de sus aventuras, Luke mejoró el sable al ponerle un pedazo de cristal Kaiburr. Ese fue su sable de luz hasta que cayó a las profundidades de la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin después de que Darth Vader lo derrotara.Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca Después de recuperarlo, Luke le dio el arma a Mara Jade años después. Después del duelo en Bespin, Luke construyó una nueva arma similar a la de Obi-Wan basándose en diseños que encontró en la casa de éste en Tatooine. Este nuevo sable tenía un cristal sintético verde, y Luke lo usó al rescatar a sus amigos de Jabba el hutt, en su duelo final con Vader, y siguió usándola por lo menos hasta la Segunda Insurrección Coreliana. Durante la Guerra Nagai-Tof Luke perdió un duelo con Lumiya y su látigo de luz, y después construyó un shoto para contrarrestar esa arma. Años después lo usaría de nuevo en otro duelo con la Dama Oscura de los Sith. Luke se especializó en el Djem So, el estilo de su padre''Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat. Romances Antes de casarse con Mara Jade Luke tuvo una turbulenta (y a veces trágica) vida amorosa. Casi todos sus amores o prospectos murieron o lo rechazaron, alegando diferencias irreconciliables. Leia Organa Lo primero que dijo Luke cuando vio a Leia en un holograma fue “es hermosa”. Luke después descubrió que ella era su hermana y formaron una relación cercana entre hermanos. Después Leia se casaría con Han Solo. NOTA: en una escena eliminada de ''El Imperio Contraataca Luke iba a decirle a Leia lo que sentía y los dos se besarían. Sin embargo la escena fue eliminada después de ser filmada. Dani Luke encontró a esta zeltron en Stenos. Ella encontró a Luke muy atractivo, al grado que se infiltró en el Halcón Milenario y lo siguió en unas cuantas aventuras. Luke aparentemente sentía lo mismo por ella, pues cuando después se encontró con una zeltron parecida a ella, se sonrojó. Shira Brie Durante su tiempo en el ejército a Luke lo atrajo Shira Brie, otra piloto de la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, la Fuerza le hizo dispararle en medio de una intensa batalla. Esto causó que Luke dudara de la Fuerza por algún tiempo, hasta que se reveló que Shira era una espía Imperial. Después ella trataría de matarlo. se besan.]] Tanith Shire Tanith Sire sobrevivió a un aterrizaje forzoso en Ophideraan y fue esclavizada por los Amos de las Serpientes. Ella se enamoró del héroe rebelde y esperaba que él se quedara en Ophideraan, pero sabía que estaba comprometido con la Alianza Rebelde y solamente le dio un beso de despedida antes de que él volviera a Yavin IV. Años después Luke afirmaría que nunca estuvo enamorado de ella. S'ybll La Bruja Mental S'ybll trató de seducer a Luke cuando él exploraba su remoto planeta, al usar magia en él. Ella casi logró persuadirlo de que se quedara con ella en el planeta y ambos se besaron. Él terminó la relación cuando se dio cuenta de que el plan de ella era matarlo y absorber su fuerza vital para mantener sus poderes místicos.The Paradise Detour Alexandra Winger Alexandra Winger trabajó con Luke y los Comandos Katarn en una misión al planeta Imperial de Sarahwiee. Una sensible a la Fuerza, “Alex” y Luke sintieron que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo. En parte debido a sus sueños y visiones de la Fuerza, se sabe que Alex sentía algo de atracción por Luke, aunque se desconoce qué tanta o si fue recíproca, sólo se sabe que se besaron en Sarahwiee. Gaeriel Captison Mientras combatían a los ssi-ruuk en Bakura, Luke y Gaeriel Captison sintieron una atracción mutua, pero cada quien se fue por su lado cuando la invasión fue detenida y Gaeriel le dijo a Luke que ella estaba enamorada de Bakura. Ellos se encontrarían de nuevo años después, pero Gaeriel para entonces era viuda. Después de que ella murió a bordo del Intruso, Luke dispuso que alguien cuidara a Malinza, su hija huérfana''La Tregua de Bakura. Mary Mary era una habitante de Solay que ayudó a Luke a derrocar al Imperio en su planeta natal. Luke se enamoró de la joven, pues le recordaba el espíritu de lucha de Leia Organa. Luke incluso consideró dejar la guerra y quedarse en Solay con Mary para reconstruir el gobierno. Desafortunadamente el Imperio regresó a Solay para retomar el poder y Mary murió en los combates iniciales. Luke tomó a la moribunda Mary de una muchedumbre que huía del ataque del Imperio, y ella murió en sus brazos. Luke entonces se llenó de furia vengadora, casi cayendo al lado oscuro antes de darse cuenta de que la venganza no era la manera de honrar la memoria de Mary. Jem Ysanna Jem ayudó a Luke y Kam Solusar a buscar reliquias Jedi en Ossus. Jem y Luke se involucraron románticamente durante su adiestramiento y la relación se intensificó antes de que ella muriera. Mientras trataba de salvar a Luke de los Jedis Oscuros Tedryn-Sha y Krdys Mordi, Sha le disparó a Jem después de que ella mató a Mordi con su sable de luz.Imperio Oscuro II'' Callista Ming Luke también tuvo un romance con Callista Ming, una Caballero Jedi cuyo espíritu estaba atrapado en las computadoras del Ojo de Palpatine. Después de que Cray Mingla se sacrificó y dejó que Callista pudiera habitar su cuerpo,Los Hijos de los Jedi Luke se interesó por Callista pero, a pesar de su cercanía, ella no podía percibir la Fuerza y dejó a Luke para tratar de volver a sentirla de nuevo. Esto amargó un poco a Luke, pues el se había enamorado de Callista''La Espada Oscura. Akanah Norand Goss Pell .]] Akanah entró a la vida de Luke mientras él meditaba sobre su rol en la Fuerza. Ella le dijo que sabía de la madre de Luke y lo llevó a buscarla a través de la galaxia. Al principio sólo eran amigos, hasta que Akanah se enteró de que su padre tenía extenso daño cerebral. Desde ese momento Akanah y Luke se volvieron más cercanos pues Luke empatizó con ella y la confortó. Sin embargo, su romance estaba condenado a fracasar pues Akanah lo había engañado todo el tiempo, pues no sabía nada de su madre. La relación terminó después de eso.Antes de la Tormenta'' Escudo de Mentiras La Prueba del Tirano Mara Jade Y al final estuvo Mara Jade, una anterior Mano del Emperador cuya última orden fue matar a Luke. Su relación fue espinosa desde el principio, aunque tuvieron que cooperar en muchas ocasiones para sobrevivir. Mientras Mara trabajaba con Luke, ella al principio comenzó a sentir respeto por él (de mala gana), y después admiración creciente, minimizada por sus usuales pragmatismo y frialdad. Mientras peleaban en Nirauan, y para coordinar perfectamente sus esfuerzos, Luke y Mara se unieron en una Agrupación de la Fuerza, acoplando sus mentes. Después de entenderse uno al otro en un nivel tan profundo se dieron cuenta de su grado de su atracción mutua. Los dos se enamoraron y se casaron felizmente. Luke y Mara tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Ben, en honor del primer maestro de Luke, Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi. Detrás de las cámaras *Luke ha sido interpretado por '''Mark Hamill en la Trilogía Clásica, Bob Bergen poniendole voz en inglés los videojugos y Aiden Barton en el Episodio III. *El personaje de Luke iba a ser antes de existir una mujer con aspectos de Leia, luego un enano y luego un general de 60 años. Por último se convirtió en el grangero ingenuo e idelaista de las películas. *El personaje de Luke, ya pensado como un granjero idelaista, iba a apellidarse Starkiller. *Broder Daniel, un grupo rock, hizo una canción llamada Luke Skywalker. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, novelización y adaptación radiofónica *Star Wars Imperio: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''War on Ice'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''La Búsqueda de Vader'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' y comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, novelización and adaptación radiofónica *Entrenched'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, novelización y adaptación radiofónica *Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Mara Jade: Por la Mano del Emperador 1'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Free Memory'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Prince *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Beheboth: Blood and Water'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' y comic *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' y comic *''La Última Orden'' y comic *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Academia Jedi: Leviatán'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planeta de Penumbra *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Revenants'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Quién es quién en la Nueva Orden Jedi'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 4'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * Referencias Category:Maestros Jedi category:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Skywalker, Luke en:Luke Skywalker de:Luke_Skywalker fr:Luke Skywalker pt:Luke Skywalker